


Everything

by Inbetween_days



Series: Tmr oneshots [7]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, lots of adoration, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inbetween_days/pseuds/Inbetween_days
Summary: You are my everythingYou are my summer and my dreamYou are my everythingI'll take you as you are
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Series: Tmr oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034001
Kudos: 20
Collections: Pieces of Minewt





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly based on the song EVERYTHING by The Black Skirts. I heard it and I immediately thought of them

Newt felt the sun on his face and pulled the blanket over his head, shielding himself from the onslaught of light. He let out a sigh at the tickle of fingers splayed out on his hip. He rolled over to face his partner, tugging the blanket over his head as well. He lifted the hand that was previously on his hip and draped it over his side. He wiggled his way into a comfortable embrace, snuggling close to savour the warmth he felt. 

He placed a small kiss on the curve of his partner’s nose before lightly tracing his features. He laughed when he saw his nose twitch and eyes scrunch. “Mornin’, Min.”

“Mornin’,” a gruff voice replied, obviously not as enthusiastic about the early hours of the day. He cleared his throat and pulled Newt closer, nearly crushing him in his grasp. “What’re you doin’ up so early? Normally I’m the early bird.”

Newt chuckled, “Woke with the sun, I guess.”

“You would.” He opened his eyes slightly, squinting at Newt. He fully opened them a minute later. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, just staring. Newt could see the wrinkles lining his forehead and the smile lines on his cheeks. He could see the eyelashes that were only visible when they were this close and the small moles dotting his face. 

“What’re you staring at?”

The corner of Minho’s mouth turned up, “Just you.”

“Me?” Newt had dropped his hand and began tracing lines up and down Minho’s side, causing him to shiver.

“Yeah. You.”

“And what--” He watched his hand as it trailed along his partner --“Could be so interesting about me that causes you to stare?” 

“You’re beautiful, for one.” Newt’s eyes snapped up to meet Minho’s. “And you look really hot without a shirt on,” he smirked and let out a small laugh. “I’m kidding. Not really though, you do look hot.” Newt gave him a playful shove before they both calmed again. “And, for two, you have really nice eyes.” 

Newt closed his eyes slowly, reopening them a few drawn-out seconds later. “You think so?”

“Oh, I know so.” He reached forward and raised a hand to Newt’s face, cupping his cheek. Minho brushed his thumb across his cheekbone and smiled. 

Newt gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Now, I’m hungry. Let’s go get some breakfast.”

“As you wish,” Minho smirked before rolling out of bed, standing, and gathering Newt in his arms, laughing when Newt yelped. He went into the kitchen, bringing Newt along with him, and placed him in a chair at the table. “Any suggestions?

“No, make whatever you’d like,” He sighed and placed his elbows on the table, resting his head on his hands. He watched as his partner worked, admiring him in his entirety. He saw Minho pause and look at him. “What?”

Minho’s eyes shone with love, “Nothing. I just like looking at you. You’re my everything.”

He felt his heart swell, “You’re my everything, too.”

Minho smirked, “I’d better be.”

Newt rolled his eyes, “Way to ruin the moment, Min.”

“I love you.”

Newt grinned, “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated! Thank you for reading!<3


End file.
